Социализъм: С Устремен Поглед През Замечтани Очи
by Krisenka's'a'Snowflake
Summary: Как за кратък период от време , тихата държава България се превръща в нахално същество опиянено от сила. Социалистическа Република България през дните на кумонистическата желязна завеса над Европа. - For my dear friend Anya


Социализъм: С устремен поглед през замечтани очи

_Социализъм_. Дума която стана модерна на днешно време. Дума която всеки политик употребяваше. Понякога тя бе изричана с омраза и през стиснати от гняв зъби , друг път бе синоним на просперитет. Нещото което дразнеше България бе начинът по който всеки даваше различно определение за _Социализма_. И всеки беше толкова убеден в своята истина , че не виждаше колко далеч е от реалността.

Всички говореха – соцът така , комунизмът иначе. България все още чакаше да срещне човек който поне малко да се доближава до истината за така наречения _Социализъм_. Не можеше да се каже че чернокосата нация _не си_ спомняше с въздишка за онези години. Все пак – той просперираше. Да , храната по магазините не бе в изобилие , понякога се налагаше да чакаш доста на опашка , но нима хората не бяха доволни? Децата се смееха , хората пътуваха – преоткриваха Европа! А България? Той седеше на мястото си в заседателната зала на Варшавския съюз и пиеше водка пред камината на самия Русия! Не можеше да се оплаче , ни най-малко!

Истината беше , че тогава България беше различен. Тогава той използваше роднинската си връзка с Русия и се издигаше над другите от социал-лагера. Гордееше се най-много с връзките си. Нищо , че Беларус не го понасяше. Нищо , че дори Украйна го намираше за малко нахален. Това нямаше значение. Той седеше близо до Русия на масата за вечеря и пиеше водката си с него , смееше да се закача с голямата северна държава и макар да стигаше прекалено далеч по някога Русия си мълчеше , за да задржи _стратегическия си обект на Балканите_ под негов контрол. А България не виждаше как го използват , защото си мислеше , че и той манипулира Русия малко или много. Така го убеждаваха шефовете му. Имаше много които се бонтуваха , но България не искаше да слуша _тях_. Той делеше хората си – на _русофили_ и _русофоби_. Враговете на неговия приятел бяха негови врагове. Тези които не вярваха в Русия трябваше да се поправят.

А най-тежко беше да гледа как другите даржави смееха да кроят разни планове против Русия. Не можеше да ги понася. Но това беше наред , защото и те не понасяха нахалния доносник. Дори и днес малко държави сядаха да пийнат нещо с България. По някаква странна ирония България дружеше доста с Турция , но това е история за друг път. Тогава България си считаше за повече от другите поради дълбоките си връзки с Русия. Той се мислеше за негова _дясна ръка_ и дари не забелязваше , че Русия едвам понася близоста която България си създаваше с него.

Чернокосата нация се караше с всичи в къщата на Русия. Говореше само с Румъния , но дори и той се отдръпна от България в един момент. България не харесваше Унгария. Тя му беше непонятна. С нея не можеше да говори своя език и да разчита , че тя малко или много ще го разбере и че ще отговори нещо което и той да може да схване – както ставаше с Русия. За него Унгария бе просто някаква изцепка от някогашни стари племена обитавали Европа.

Друго нещо което България не понасяше бе отношението на Словакиа! Това разсеяно същество! Нима щом Чехия бе наоколо можеше да се скрие от гнева на Русия? Че коя беше Чехия!? Не , България не можеше да понася шегите които Словакия и Румъния си разказваха зад гърба на Русия. Онези противни анекдоти които той самият никога нямаше да си признае , че харесва. България използваше всеки момент който можеше , за да натопи Словакия пред Русия. Горкият Словакия дори не усети как България го издаде на Русия за анекдотите – анти-съветска пропаганда. Русата нация не можа да говори с дни от ужас след _наказанието_. Всички поглеждаха България на криво от тогава , но не му пукаше! Той се чустваше като герой , той беше помогнал на Русия издавайки пред него проклетата гадина! Чехия си мълчеше за разлика от брат си и България не можеше да я хване на тясно в удобен момент _иначе_...но нищо. И Чехия си плати скоро. Научи добре какво става когато противоречиш на Русия.

България мразеше детинското и найвно отношение на Молдова , но като брат на неговия единствен приятел , България си мълчеше. Но не можеше да си мълчи когато ставаше дума за _Полша_. Тогава само споменаването на това име го караше да изпада в искрен яд ( в днешни дни обаче се стараеше да пази сравнително добри отношения с него...все пак бяха нещо като роднини )! Не познаваше създание което така упорито да противоречеше на Русия при всяка възможност. Но Литва беше там , доброто момче , стягаше Полша до колкото бе възможно , но не достатъчно! Проклетото русо същество...а нима беше ял малко бой от Русия? България не можеше да се сети за война в която Полша да не беше загубил от Русия. А щом не можеше значи нямаше ( или поне така се обеждаваше тогава ). България го мразеше , но и Полша не изпитваше нещо по-различно. Двамата бяха като куче и котка тогава. България все топеше Полша за щяло и нещяло пред Русия , а след наказанието си Полша правеше някоя мръсотия на България и всичко се повтаряше. Защо България влезе във Варшавския съюз? За да дразни Полша разбирасе! Русата държава знаеше , че няма да може да своеволничи така открито пред България. А Балканската държава го следеше зорко като ястреб.

Със зло същество можеше да се разбереш , но с _глупаво_ никога! Това бяха думи които въжаха за Полша и за още един човек. _Прусия_. България нямаше никакви връзки с него , за пръв път го срещна в къщата на Германия. Самолюбив , от германската нация бликаше някаква упоритост , нисломимия дух който се наблюдаваше и при Полша. България не можеше да се разбере с него , Прусия противоречеше на всяка негова дума! Още от времето на фашизма България не харесваше Прусия. Пак. За кой се мислеше _той_!? България бе по стар от него , с повече опит. Как смееше тази...тази..._природна издънка_ да се меси в нещата му!? Още от както работеше с Германия Прусия му беше като трън в очите. Но той си мълчеше. С Германия нямаше връзки на който да се опре. Не можеше просто така да говори за по-големия му брат. В къщата на Русия обаче беше различно. А когато Берлинската стена падна на България му се щеше лично да изгори всеки останал дукомент доказващ съществуването на нацията под името _Прусия_.

А какво можеше да каже за другите? За тези които стояха в полезрението и не проявяваха несломим славянски дух? Украйна беше ревла. Тя бе най-възраста , а след нея България. Защо , господи , се държеше като _проклета ревла_!? Да , днес България й сваляше шапка. Добре можеше да отстоява позицията си когато искаше. Но тогава не можеше да я понася! Тя беше безполезна , с нищо не помагаше за целите на Русия! А Беларус? Е , не смееше да се закача с нея , но все пак вътрешно не я харесваше. Само тормозеше Русия , защо ли той се боеше толкова от нея? България знаеше дълбоко в себе си , че Русия просто се прави. Проявяваше слабост и когато Беларус най-малко очаква щеше да я премаже. И днес мислеше така. Знаеше , че на Русия му трябва малко , за да се опълчи най-сетне на малката си сестра , особено в тези напрегнати дни. България също имаше сестра разбирасе! Но ако Македония прекрачеше границата на нервите му , щеше да има последствия. После идваха Балтиците. С какво ги беше запомнил България тогава? Латвия беше закачалката за палта , Литва домашната прислужница , а Естония пишещата машина без клавиши. Но България ги харесваше , особено Литва. Нямаше по-добър пример за слумен дух от него. За него Балтиците бяха екзотични държави. Имаха някаква роднинска връзка , но България не я виждаше. Виждаше само ужасът по лицата им когато се приближиши към тях Русия. И това му стигаше. Ето. Това искаше да постигне Русия. Да сломи духа на всички точно като Балтиците. Искаше пионки и България щеше да му помогне за постигане на тази мечта , мечта за един праволинеен свят. Свят в който всички бяха равни. Какво по-хубаво? И Русия можеше да постигне това , да , Русия щеше да създаде прекрасен свят и когато този свят вече е създаден България ще седи до Русия и ще се радва на привилегиите. Поне така мислеше тогава.

България обичаше да дразни тези около него с надменното си държание. На повечето държави им се повдигаше когато го видят да седи и да фамилиарничи с Русия докато те се криеха по кухнята като мишки. А когато разговорите на България и Русия минеха на "_Сашенка_" и "_Ваньо_" повечето държави не издържаха и се качваха по стаите си. България бе единствената държава с привилегията да говори своя език около Русия ( като не броим Украйна и Беларус ) , защото Русия можеше да го разбере повече от другите. Лично Унгария се дразнеше когато трябваше да носи водка на Русия и България. Нямаше нищо против да обслужи Русия , беше нужно , но какъв беше _Балгария_? Накрая всички трябваха да пазят тишина и да пазят мненията за себе си. Когато България се намеси в делата на Полша обаче , русата нация направо побесня.

Варшавският договор бе спасението за всички от соц-лагера. Беше първата стъпка към самостоятелна политика която Полша правеше и това беше истинско щастие за него. Отпразнува го доста шумно с президента и министрите. Беше истинско щастие поне докато на другия ден България не се яви с всички други да подпише договорът. Как се беше ядосъл Полша тогава , защо беше и той там?! Президентът едвам го успокой казвайки , че Варшавския договор обединява всички социалистически републики , България включително.

България обичаше да критикува Полша. А когато беше домакин и на съвместни военни действия егото му сякаш прехвърли оградата. Нищо , че не показа нищо особено , България не пропусна нито един момент в който да не подхвърли нещо на Полша от което лицето на славянската държава да не пламне в гняв. Не веднъж Литва го беше успокоявал когато плачеше в хотелските стаи на Бургас и Варна. А проклетите градове не можеха и да се сръвняват с Бялисток и Познан! Но България си знаеше своето. Тайно се смееше на слабоста на Полша. Беше просто толкова гаден тогава , когато си спомняше тези моменти и връщаше лентата на България честно му се плачеше , не беше такъв! Толкова често се беше опитал да се извини , но не. Нямаше начин да се върне времето. Особено като ставаше дума за Полша.

Можеше да съжелява за отношението му с Полша , но имаше грешки които никога нямаше да си признае. Една от тях беше онзи момент в който се бе нахвърлил пръв срещу _Чехия_. _Пражката пролет_. Момент в който Балгария бе прекалено опиянен от силата си , за да премисли нещата както трябва. Толкова дълго беше чакал Чехия да се провини и сега бе моментът да действа. Никой не можеше да го вини. Русия и Съветския Съюз вече бяха срещу нея , а когато една държава от Варшавския договор тръгне на война срещо друга всички от съюза трябваше да са на нейна страна. България не съжеляваше дори днес. Никога не беше харесвал Чехия. Не беше ли време и тя да страда след цял живот живян като бохем? Бохемия...името и отиваше толкова повече от _Чехия_. Нямаше да зъбрави в какъв окаян вид я бяха заварили на онази улица. Този път той не стоеше зад Русия , а зад Полша. Колко много му напомняше Полша тогава на днешния Бойко Борисов...съвсем същото изражение , България често се смееше като си го представи. Всъщност...имаше снимка от онзи момент. След възстанието на Чехия всички социалистически републики се бяха снимали. Тогава снимките бяха кафеникави а не черно-бели. На фона на Чешката правителствена сграда бяха зъстанали Русия ( който България виждаше като Боримечката от "Хъшове" на Иван Вазов ) , до него се бяха строили Балтиците ( като хайдути верни на войводата си ) , Унгария поразително преличаше на Райна Княгиня , а Полша стоеше гордо с навъсено изражение ( ако очите му бяха сини и косата му беше...нормална , България щеше да види поразителна прилика с _Гошо_ Бенковски ). България беше облякъл най-хубавата си униформа и се бе изтупъл специално за тази снимка с намерението да изглежда възможно най-добре , зъстанал гордо до Русия , но точно когато щракна камерата Румъния преметна ръка през раменете му. Точно така и излязоха на снимката. Лицето на България изкривено в изненада , а Румъния – ухилен до уши с раздърпана униформа. Разбира се , на тази снимка липсваха Чехия и Словакия , нещо с което България се гордееше. Би трябвало и Румъния да липсва...момчето не можа да преживее начинът по който всички се бяха нахвърлили срещу малка държавка като Чехия. Той не пожела да участва в потушаването на това малко възтание , единствен от всички социалистически републики.

Всички се извиниха на Чехия след това..., а България бе последен и дори не се извини , а просто стисна бинтованата бледа и жилеста ръка на Чехия достатъчно силно , за да може да разбере тя , че той не се примирява с положението.

България не мислеше за онези малки спънки тогава. Всичко му бе наред. Имаше пари , развиваше се. На всеки празник в София имаше паради , музика , песни , танци...сърцето му се пълнеше с гордост докато гледаше как националните гвардеици маршируваха по главната улица , следвани от засмени пионерчета с червени шалчета. Хората му пътуваха , децата получаваха евтино и добро образувание. Политиците се грижеха за хората , не както сега. България си спомняше как единствен _той_ на Балканите имаше _търговски център_ с _ескалатори_! Единствен той...

България живееше в сън. Хората които смееха да говорят срещу социализма не знаеха нищо. Не можеха да знаят кокво беше тогава. А тогава беше много по-добре от сега.

От 1945 година до 1991 година България можа да се развие. Да се промени до неознаваемост. Преди беше тих и свит , все още преоткриващ самостоятелната си икономика след Турското Робство. Беше загубил Македония – милата си сестричка , която го мразеше. Беше се изправил срещу Сърбия , Румъния и дори Русия през Великата война. Беше минал през това както винаги – с гордо вдигната глава. Когато Германия дойде България трябваше да мине на негова страна. Но Германия не се интересуваше от него толкова , сигурно затова и България си позволяваше своеволия. Гордееше се , че е защитил евреите си от Германия. Тогава все още беше добър. Преди да дойде Русия...На България бе обещана сила , а Русия не се отмяташе. Той беше спасил България от Турция. С него България можеше да говори своя език , знаейки , че е разбран. Бяха доста близки роднини...България не се поколеба този път и бързо мина на страната на Русия. Тогава за пръв път се би _до_ Русия , онези дни в Унгария...сигурно затова България не харесваше Унгария. Доста негови хора загинаха докато Будапеща не падна...И тогава България все още беше доста свит в себе си. Но когато разбра , че само той от всички соцалисти в Европа може да си позволи привилегий около Русия това го доведе до екстаз...

От 1945 година до 1991 година България стана надменнен , нахален , опиянен от малката власт която му бе дадена. Той смееше да се изправя срещу държави много по-големи от него. Той бе защитен от Русия. Тези години минаха като сън. Празненства , тържества , паради. Народа ликуваше , всеки беше доволен. От Златния Век България не се бе чуствал толкова добре , че с удоволствие да ходи на работа. С усмивка да влиза в Народното Събрание. Велики години...България мислеше , че всичко ще остане така вечно , затова и не се стараеше да запомни хубавите моменти.

_Защо всички се радваха_?_ Каде отиват_?_ Защо...Русия изглежда толкова съкрушен_?_ За какво трябваше да празнува_?_ И Румъния се радваше...защо_?_ Нима това е краят_?_ Нима...и България можеше да си тръгне от Русия_?_ Защо цяла Европа ликуваше , не разбираха ли_?! _Как щяха да живеят без Русия_?! _Какво щеше да прави той без силата която Русия му даваше_?!

Всичко бе прекалено неочаквано тогава. България се чудеше дали да празнува с хората които празнуваха или да тъжи като тези които тъжаха. Румъния го беше извел да пият тогава. Само той не се смееше на България. Бяха видели и Турция в онази кръчма. _Сръбска кръчма_. Всички се радваха , Румъния дори беше започнал да танцува по масите след една две ракий. Тогава Турция беше хванал България за рамото и му бе казал "_Вече можеш да се издигаш сам. Покажи на Европа какво можеш и какво _знам_ че можеш_!". За пръв път Турция му говореше така. Все едно го успокояваше и му даваше кураж...

Двадесет и три години по-късно България губеше. Малко по малко дори Румъния ( който тогава го беше молил за дъвки ) се издигна оставяйки България в прахта. България бе единствената държава от социал-лагера която загуби от падането на комунизма. Днешните българи бяха бедни , живееха в нищета. Всеки ден сякаш се проточваше до безкрай. В България вече имаше две социални класи – богати и много бедни. Правителството му се занимаваше с всякакви глупости , но не и с това което трябваше да се направи. Можеха само да крадът от народа.

Всеки път когато ново управление стъпеше на власт България се надяваше на най-доброто. За жалост обаче нищо не се променяше. Всъщност ставаше по-зле! Колкото и мъчно да бе България си спомняше със смях парвото народно събрание от 2014 година. Тогава той седеше на трибуните и се опитваше да чуе речите на госпожа Манолова и господин Борисов , но тове бе трудно докато господин Миков постоянно ги прекъсваше.

- Господин Паунов , моля млъкнете! Моля за тишина! Вие там – моля спрете с приказките! – викаше Миков докато размахваше дървения съдийски чук наляво-надясно.

Като се прибра у дома след този пръв ден , България се беше метнал на дивана си и плачеше през смях.

Колко труден беше станал живота...хората се чудеха само как да уцелеят до заплата. Триста лева...как се оцеляваше с толкова малко пари...хората бяха злобни и нервни , никой нямаше време за малките щастливи моменти ( а нима такива имаше ). Дори България се прибираше прекалено уморен от работа. По съветско време почти всеки ден той излизаше с Румъния да пие. Прибираше се пиян и се будеше с убийствен махмурлук. Но тогава така се забавляваше , на сутринта гърлото го болеше от пеене. А сега? Работеше по цял ден за нищо. Прибираше се прекалено уморен за каквото и да е. Взимаше си душ , ядеше каквото имаше , лягаше на дивана и пускаше новините. Чуваше непрестанните кавги на Шуменови от съседния апартамент. Госпожа Маринчева от долния етаж постоянно удряше с метлата си по тавана мислейки , че на мястото на апартамента на България е този на Огнянови – чийто син надуваше музиката прекалено много. Когато утвореше пощенската си кутия ( на която с големи букви беше написал "Балаков" , а от доло със син маркер детето на Мишеви беше написало "К*р за Левски" ) се изсипваха куп сметки , картички от Румъния и каталози на Т-маркет или Била. Когато излизаше на улицата за работа през зимата куп хулигани изсипваха отгоре му снежни топки. През лятото Шуменова изливаше кофи мръсна вода върху него мислейки си , че България е мъжа й , а всеки ден госпожа Маринчева го молеше да намалява музиката. Както винаги той й обясняваше че музиката е на Огнянови , а те не живеят над нея а _до_ нея. Всеки ден на работа България се чудеше дали да слуша Борисов , Бареков или _Майчето_. На кой можеше да се довери? Всички обещаваха , но никой не изпълняваше.

На края на деня , България се прибираше грохнал. Влизаше във входа на блок № 56 в квартал "Младост" , проверяваше пощата си , качваше се по сталбите до петия етаж ( асансьорът не работеше от лятото насам ) и влизаше в малкия си апартамент. Събуваше се , събличаше се и се оглеждаше в огледалото до обущарника. Трябваше да направи нещо за торбичките под очите си...Погледът му определено щеше да падне на малката снимка която беше пъхнал между рамката и стъклото на горния край на огледалото и той бързо щеше да тръгне към хола където щеше да чуе _сдобряването_ на Шуманови. Защо ли се мъчеше така? Не беше мазохист...

_Снимката беше доста оръфана , на единия край личеше петно от кафе на другия имаше капки кръв ( Румания винаги е имал слаби капиляри ) , на горния ляв ъгъл имаше надпис – __"_Съюз на Съветските Социалистически Републики 1956_". България помнеше мястото , _Кремлин_. На снимката като войници бяха строени всички републики от социал-лагера. Най от дясно гордо беше застанал Русия облечен в изящната си униформа , а по гърдите му личаха медали. До него стояха Естония и Литва а в краката му на стълбите беше коленичил и Латвия. Изглеждаха доста сериозни със стари , раздърпани офицерски униформи. До Латвия , коленичил на стълбите и с доста по ведро изражение беше Словакия , а зад него гордо и спокойно стоеше Чехия. Двамата носеха почти еднакви сини униформи само дето якето на Чехия бе доста по-късо. До Чехия стоеше Унгария със своята зелена отпусната униформа , с ръце зад кръста и стискаща своя тиган , а до Словакия на каменните стълби коленичеше Беларус облечена в тъмно дълго палто , с ножница на кръста. До Беларус , гордо стоеше Полша в своята партизанска униформа , изпъчил гърди така , че да му личи медала за храброст. Зад него стоеше Украйна с широка усмивка , също стискаща ръце зад кръста си. И тя също имаше медал. Нима малко нейни градове бяха взели медал за град герой? До Полша и Украйна , най от ляво , с ръце през раменете си стояха Румъния и България а между двамата стоеше и Молдова. Румъния беше гушнал малкото момченце с една ръка и го бе придърпал до него. И двамата бяха в доста широки и стари дрехи – все пак тогава и двамата бяха много под България. България изглеждаше щастлив , както преди. Вече нямаше такива снимки. Такави на които да се усмихваше._


End file.
